


Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ears

Clint's ears are useless.  
He can't here.  
He is eighty percent deaf.  
Childhood abuse,  
Combanied with EMP have,  
Rendered his ears useless.  
They are like an appendix to him.  
Because no amount of,   
Advanced hearing aids can help him.


End file.
